


White Knight

by thoughtsofjoy_dreamsoflove



Category: DC Animated Universe, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BBTerra - Freeform, F/M, I'll ship this til the day I die, One Shot, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy, this is super duper old but I'm uploading it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsofjoy_dreamsoflove/pseuds/thoughtsofjoy_dreamsoflove
Summary: Maybe when he saw Terra, he also saw the "I am heading for self-destruction" penned in her marrow. And maybe he wanted to be someone's white knight for once. BBTerra, poem.





	White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm new to AO3 and transferring a bunch of my old stuff here from ff.net. This was originally published in March, 2014. My writing has definitely evolved since then, but I just kinda want all my stuff in the same place. 
> 
> Enjoy, and please leave a comment, especially if you also leave kudos!

when you're fourteen you don't really understand this "love" thing.

you think you do, but you probably don't.

this applied to beast boy.

terra wasn't beautiful; not quite comparable with star's thick scarlet tresses & peridot eyes,

but there was _something_

some elusive, indefinable quality

laced throughout

her vanilla skin, long limbs,

flaxen hair, frosted blue eyes.

one glimpse of all that & he knew he knew it _had_ to be love.

"love"

(with _terra?_ )

one eye-lock, & something restless inside him woke

a cold shiver ghosted across his shoulders, scary but exhilarating

stirring the tick of his heart to a pulse he didn't yet understand

"love"

how could he know, as young as he was,

that complete devotion to a single person

is one of the most dangerous forces in the known universe.

-:-

she was very laid-back (on the surface), like the world existed merely to have fun with

like life was one sweeping, idle adventure

like the beating of our hearts in our chest isn't the same as the beat of a clock in its case.

but the longer he looked, the more he noticed

an underlying taste of fragility hidden behind her grinning tomboy mask.

he knew how much power she held in those hands

the power to move worlds

but he also felt, oddly enough, that the wind could just pick her up and swoop her away like a crystal of snow.

it intrigued him.

(poor little boy, when you see someone standing on rupturing ice the _last_ thing you do is go stand with them)

and that, in a way, was the essence of beast boy&terra.

they were in love, or

as in love as two foolish fourteen year-olds can be

(maybe "infatuation" is a better word)

but love isn't always born without selfish reasons, whether conscious or not.

beast boy knew who he was.

the youngest one on the team.

the dumbest one on the team.

and maybe

when he saw terra, he also saw the

"i am heading for self-destruction"

penned in her marrow

and maybe

he wanted to be someone's white knight for once

instead of sharing the flushed glory of heroism with four other people

and maybe

he was drawn to her because he deluded himself into thinking he could save her

and maybe

because he was so used to not fitting in that when this pretty, strong, falling-apart girl tumbled in love with him

between ferris wheels and carnival lights strung up like synthetic stars, guilelessly linked arms and the density of isolation, like a scene out of a movie,

he tumbled in love with the fact that she loved him

and he tried he tried he _tried_ to rescue her

but if you really believe

what fairy tales tell you,

that a white knight with all the love a teenage heart can hold

bursting out of every atom in his body

will save the girl destined for shattering

you

are

dead

wrong.


End file.
